madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Reaction
}} Skipper is doused with Inflatium and stress causes him to blow up like a balloon. Plot The episode starts out with Hans trying to raid the POWACA (Penguin Organization Without A Cool Acronym) weapons lab. Then when the penguins triumph over Hans (by dropping 3 88-cent nuclear atomic 5000-megaton bombs on him) Skipper gets covered in a green substance that caused him to glow. Back at the base, Kowalski identifies the chemical as inflatium, a deadly chemical that makes you bloat up like a balloon if you get angry or excited. (or pop if you inflate too much.) Then Julien comes which causes Skipper's belly to swell to an enormous size (also Julien thinks that it is a party since Kowalski used a balloon to demonstrate what would happen if Skipper got angry.) So the Penguins try to find ways for Skipper to relax. Kowalski's idea: Testing the untested boundaries of science. But Skipper swells when he accidentally activates a missile launch which Kowalski immediately stops and reveals that it's not the first time that happened. Skipper angered, slaps him Julien Attempt 1: He tries to launch himself into the penguins hideout, but instead lands in Roy's buttocks. Private's Idea: Singing a song while Skipper's inflated. Come along and sing a song. We will help you to stay calm. When you feel an anger wiggle. Calm it with a jolly giggle. And when your blood starts to rise. Hide it with a smile disguise. Then Skipper flambes Private's Lunacorn which causes him to deflate. Julien Attempt 2: Dig a tunnel with a spork to the penguins hideout, but he once again winds up in Roy's buttocks. Rico's Idea: A tea party. But he fills the cups with dynamite, causing Skipper to bloat with every explosion''.'' After Rico's idea, Skipper floats out of the HQ. Then Skipper sings Private's song, causing him deflate and fall on Roy's back. Julien is knocked down the tunnel and Skipper inflates and rolls off Roy. Then Skipper has to become a Pencils n' Bananas Desk Jockey (desk complete with lumbar chair, multi-colored sticky notes, and a shirtless ninja a day calendar.) Then Kowalski, Rico, and Private are captured by Hans. Julien then arrives at the "party" telling Skipper to file Owies. Skipper then has no choice but to go into action and risk death. Meanwhile, Julien shows off a fake copy of someone's butt. Skipper then inflates to 90% of the way to death (which Julien calls "gassy.") Then Skipper arrives at the WL but he is easily rolled away by Hans. Thankfully, the Inflatium protects him from damage. Hans fires the following weapons at Skipper with no effect. They include the Neutrino Cannon, the Pulse Blaster, the Electrobeam, the Ion Ray, the Particle Phaser, the Fusion Turrent, the Laser Wave, the Bombzooka, the Smash Atomizer, the Zapomatic 9000 and the Big Bertha. Then Julien defeats Hans, which causes Skipper to bloat to 500 times the popping size (he compained about nearly finishing him), which only leaves him with shinier skin. The episode ends with Julien spilling inflatium on himself and Skipper riding him. Songs pl:Akcja bez zadęcia Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Skipper Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes